YuGiOh vs Pokemon
by dreammakermaster
Summary: What if the worlds of Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon were to collide?
1. Yugi's savior?

Yu-Gi-Oh vs. Pokemon

by Anthony Piccione

**CHAPTER 1:** **Two worlds, one problem.**

One fine day, in the town of Domino, Yami Yugi was dueling Kaiba in a duel and lost.

**Yugi:** Noooooooooooooo!

Then, Kaiba's dark side appeared and decided to banish the spirit of the Millennium puzzle to the Shadow realm.

**Yami Yugi:** NO!

**Dark Kaiba:** YES!

Meanwhile, Ash was off to a Pokemon tournament in Domino town, but was blocked by Marik's Rare Hunters.

**Ash:** Ah! Who are you guys?!

**Rare Hunter:** Do you play Duel Monsters?

**Ash:** No, sir.

**Rare Hunter:** Well do you know Yugi Muto?

**Ash: **I don't know what you are talking about.

Dark Kaiba appears.

**Dark Kaiba:** I think I might know who you are talking about.

**Ash:** I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling you're evil.

Pikachu, I choose you!

Pikachu comes out of his Pokeball.

**Pikachu:** Pikachu!

**Ash:** Pikachu, use your thunder on him.

**Pikachu:** PIKACHU!

Dark Kaiba is zapped, and disappears.

**Rare Hunters:** Yikes! Run away!

Yugi appears.

**Yugi:** Thanks for saving me.

**Pikachu:** Pika!

**Yugi:** But where is my Millennium puzzle?

**Ash:** Maybe I can help you.

**Yugi:** Yeah!

**Ash:** Me with my Pokemon.

**Yugi:** And me with my cards.

**Both:** Let's do it!

And thus, an alliance is formed.

End Chapter 1.


	2. The capture of Pikachu!

Yu-Gi-Oh vs. pokemon  
  
CHAPTER 2: The journey begins.  
  
Yugi: Wait a second! What does pokemon mean?  
  
Ash: And what is the Millennium puzzle?!  
  
Yugi and Ash explain almost everything about there world.  
  
Both: Oh!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Yugi: Can we get back my Millennium puzzle now?  
  
Ash: Yes. Come on!  
  
Meanwhile, in the shadow realm, Dark Kaiba was wearing the Millennium puzzle.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Yes! With the Millennium puzzle, I will become pharaoh! MWAHAHA! But wait! There is still that kid with the pokemon back there. Maybe he can still be a threat. GO, MY SHADOW POKEMON! GOOOOOO!  
  
Several shadow pokemon appear, and then decide to go, and hunt down Ash.  
  
In the meantime, Ash, Yugi, and Pikachu were leaving Domino, when suddenly...  
  
the Shadow pokemon appear to block their path.  
  
Ash: Ahhh!  
  
Dark Kaiba appears.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Ah, greetings Yugi Muto and Ash Ketchman. I am the dark side of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: Where did you take the Millennium puzzle?  
  
Dark Kaiba: Oh yes. Here it is.  
  
The Millennium puzzle appears.  
  
Yugi: No! Yami!  
  
Dark Kaiba: How pathetic! You named the puzzle?! Yugi: NO! That is the name of the Pharaoh's spirit.  
  
Ash: Ooh!  
  
Dark Kaiba: Anyway, let's just fight.  
  
Dark Kaiba's shadow pokemon challenge Pikachu to a pokemon battle. Pikachu loses.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Yes! I win! And for my prize, I'll take your precious Pikachu, ASH!  
  
Ash: NO! Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Dark Kaiba's magic banishes Pikachu to the shadow realm!  
  
Yugi & Ash: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Showdown!

Chapter 3: Saving the World.  
  
Ash and Yugi pass out, and awaken in the shadow realm.  
  
Dark Kaiba: (evil cackling.) Welcome to the shadow realm.  
  
Ash: The what!?  
  
Yugi: The shadow realm. And last time I was here, I barely survived.  
  
Ash: You mean-  
  
Yugi: Yep. I might die unless we get the Millennium puzzle back quickly.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Which you never will. Shadow pokemon, GO!  
  
Ash and Dark Kaiba engage in yet another pokemon battle.  
  
Ash is just about to lose.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Once again, you are going to lose!!  
  
Yugi jumps into the middle of the action.  
  
Dark Kaiba: YUGI?  
  
Yugi: Ash. Just believe in yourself, you can beat Kaiba, and save Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Your right. I just need to believe in me, and my pokemon.  
  
Ash: GO! Squirtle.  
  
Dark Kaiba: What. Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Yugi: You lose. Now give me the Millennium puzzle.  
  
Dark Kaiba: Arg. Okay.  
  
Dark Kaiba gives Yugi the Millennium puzzle, and turns back into his normal self.  
  
Back at Domino, Yugi turns into Yami with the Millennium puzzle.  
  
Yami: Thank you for saving me, Ash Ketchman. Me and Yugi will remember you.  
  
Ash: Good bye, Yugi.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
The End.  
  
dreammakermaster: Okay, that's it for Yu-Gi-Oh vs. pokemon. Hope you enjoyed my story.  
  
Kaiba wakes up.  
  
Kaiba: Well I didn't at all.  
  
dreammakermaster: I meant the guys who were reading this story. Well anyways, good bye... 


End file.
